


I'll Stand By You

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Amputation, Bit of Fluff, Grantaire has a bad sense of humour, I Tried, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, The title is not a pun I swear to god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry Grantaire."<br/>"You didn't plant that bomb."<br/>"I know....but I'm still sorry."<br/>Grantaire nodded and returned to stroking the dog now napping against him.<br/>"I don't regret it."<br/>Bahorel looked at him,<br/>"Regret?"<br/>"Covering him. I don't regret it. It was either Enjolras or me. I made the right choice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> I researched this but if I got anything wrong please feel free to let me know. I want it to be a good story.

Enjolras didn’t want to remember the night it happened. He blocked part of it out on purpose and didn’t talk about the rest. Didn't talk about the man who shouted they were going to die. Didn't talk about the brief moment of calm before the explosion. Didn't talk about how Grantaire had jumped in front of him and covered his body with his own. Didn't talk about the noise or the scream that came from Grantaire as the bomb went off. Didn't talk about dragging Grantaire off. Didn't talk about how he looked; how his face was covered in blood, his chest practically shredded. His leg...Enjolras didn't talk about Grantaire’s leg. He travelled in the ambulance with him. He sat in shock; staring at Grantaire and trying not to throw up. Grantaire had stopped talking; Enjolras found himself wishing that he would just blackout so he wouldn't have to look in his eyes. It was only when they got to the hospital that Grantaire began screaming again. Screaming for Enjolras, for their friends. Asking if he was going to die. Begging whoever would listen to let him survive.

_"Is he okay? Just tell me please just tell me is Enjolras okay? Make sure he’s okay. Please. Please."_

It was then that Enjolras lost his battle with his reflexes and threw up on the floor.

 

"He's alive. They've sedated him."

The phone call had lasted longer than he thought it would. He was dancing around the words until he had no choice.

Courfeyrac’s voice was gentle, Enjolras couldn't stand it.

"They took his leg Courf."

Courfeyrac gasped. When he spoke again Enjolras could hear the tears.

"When can we see him?"

"I don't know. They won't even let me in yet. He's.....he's not clear yet. The...it's torn him to shreds. He looks so small Courf."

"Oh Enjolras..."

"I'm scared Courf. I'm so scared."

"We're on our way."

 

Three days passed and Grantaire was still asleep. Another surgery was scheduled to clear his lungs and repair the damage to his other leg. All Enjolras could do was wait. His own wounds healed quickly; the brunt of the explosion having hit Grantaire. He sat beside his bedside and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest before reaching out and touching his face gently,

"Please wake up. Please."

He took his hand and brought it up to his own face where he held it against his cheek as he ran his fingers through Grantaire’s hair,

"Please just open those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. I need you to be okay. I'll do anything I promise. I'll let you watch all those shows you love. I won't even complain. I promise. I won't argue with you about anything just please. Please open those wonderful eyes and look at me."

He watched the man sleeping for a moment before leaning down and lying across as far as he could to press his face against Grantaire’s shoulder.

 

On the 8th day he was sat as usual reading bits from the paper out loud and stroking Grantaire’s hand gently when suddenly the man groaned. Enjolras dropped the paper on the floor and grabbed his hand,

"Grantaire?"

The man groaned and opened his eyes to look at him. Enjolras sighed in relief,

"Hi you..."

"Enjolras?"

Tears came to Enjolras' eyes and he pulled himself closer still,

"Yeah it's me. You're okay. You're in hospital."

Grantaire squeezed his hand gently,

"I saved you?"

Enjolras brought his hand up and kissed it,

"You did. You did. I love you. I love you so much."

Grantaire smiled and groaned again,

"Some good drugs."

"What?"

"Must be. I can't feel my leg."

Enjolras stopped and looked away. Grantaire lifted his head to look at himself. He saw the box that was covering his legs and let out a strangled noise,

"What....what happened? Enjolras what happened."

Enjolras sniffed; the tears now falling freely,

"I'm so sorry. They tried. They tried."

Grantaire pulled his hand set and tugged at the blankets.

"No. Stop. Not.....yet."

Grantaire looked down at where his leg used to be,

"My.....my...."

It was then that the screaming began again.

 

It's not hard to get used to. Enjolras decided that during the third surgery. He was sat in the canteen- a cup of cold coffee between his hands and a crick in his neck. He waited until there was only half an hour left before Grantaire was due out before heading back to the waiting room outside the ward. He dropped the coffee in the bin and gave a tired smile to the waitress that had taken a liking to him in the past 6 weeks. She waved at him before returning to her job and he returned to his.

 

"Mr Enjolras?"

Enjolras looked up at the doctor and jumped to his feet,

"Is he....?"

The doctor smiled warmly and nodded. Enjolras felt weak with relief,

"He did great. We got a good deal of the shrapnel out and we repaired some of the damage to his lungs. He should find breathing a lot easier now. There was some tissue damage that we will have to operate on again but he's doing well."

Enjolras nodded,

"And the leg is still?"

"There's no sign of infection. It's healing well. Another few weeks of healing and we can start talking about prosthetics."

Enjolras half smiled,

"He'll love that conversation."

The doctor smiled and looked at his notes,

"We are going to talk to him about the liver damage at some point."

Enjolras nodded,

"Yes. Yes...."

"Let's just let him recover from this one. It was a big one today. He did well. You should be proud. He's in recovery now. But you can sit with him. I'm sure he'll want you there when he wakes up."

"Thank you doctor. Thank you."

The doctor touched his elbow gently and walked away. Enjolras took a deep breath and headed to the recovery room.

 

"Keep him calm."

"Yes nurse."

The woman left him alone and he looked at Grantaire. He smiled down at the man and sat beside him. He took his hand and brought it to his lips.

"Hi you."

He was answered with only the steady beeping of the machines that Grantaire was hooked up to.

"Surgery went well. You did great."

He brushed the hair from Grantaire’s forehead and ran his thumb over the warm skin.

"You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you."

More beeping filled the room. Enjolras held Grantaire’s hand to his face and kissed it.

"Miss you already you know. It's only been five hours. How lame is that?"

He sighed and looked over to the end of the bed. A shiver went through his body at the sight of Grantaire’s lower body. The way the blanket flattened against the bed where Grantaire’s leg was gone. He felt tears prick his eyes and looked back at Grantaire’s face.

"I'm so sorry R. I'm sorry you have to be here. I'm gonna make it up to you. Somehow."

He sniffed and ran his fingers through Grantaire’s hair.

"You're still beautiful you know?"

He kissed Grantaire’s hand again and looked down,

"Liar."

He looked up and moved closer to the bed,

"Hi."

Grantaire half smiled; his eyes closing again.

"I'm still alive then?"

"Of course you are."

Grantaire nodded and opened his eyes to look at Enjolras,

"You stayed?"

Enjolras ran his fingers through Grantaire’s hair again and smiled,

"I told you I'm not going anywhere."

"M'so tired."

"You go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Always."

Grantaire muttered something that Enjolras couldn't hear and then he was asleep again. Enjolras sighed and kissed his forehead. The cuts on his face were healing well and only a few remained. He squeezed the man’s hand once more and sat back in the chair.

 

"You okay?"

Grantaire pushed the food about on his plate and shrugged,

"I'm alive."

He dropped the fork and fiddled with the cannula in his nose.

"I hate this fucking thing."

"It's not forever."

"Now they've pulled the metal out of my lungs?"

"Grantaire...."

"What?"

Enjolras sighed,

"Do you wanna try the chair today?"

"Fuck the chair. I'm not doing that."

"Grantaire-"

"JUST STOP ENJOLRAS. OKAY? I'm not doing it."

Enjolras stuck his jaw out and nodded sharply,

"Fine."

He stood up,

"Bahorel is coming by later. Joly too at some point."

"Whatever."

Enjolras shook his head and grabbed his coat,

"You can yell at me all you want Grantaire. You can scream and shout and curse me and hate me. I don't care. I'm not leaving you. You're stuck with me and you're stuck with this. This is our life now."

"It's my life."

"I'm not in your life?"

Grantaire looked away,

"Grantaire."

"I should've died Enjolras. I wish I'd died."

Enjolras felt his heart shatter and sat back on the bed. He grabbed Grantaire’s head and turned it to face him,

"If you had died.....don't say that. Don't ever say that."

Grantaire broke down and began to cry; Enjolras pulled him into a hug and rocked him whilst pressing kisses to his head.

 

"Grantaire!"

He looked up from the magazine and smiled at Bahorel.

"Hey man."

Bahorel looked around for a moment,

"What?"

Bahorel walked in slowly and sat next to him,

"Don't tell anyone but I did something for you."

Grantaire frowned,

"Oh god....what?"

Bahorel looked around once more,

"It's a private room dude."

Bahorel laughed and opened his jacket slowly; the head of his dog popped out and Grantaire gasped,

"You brought Spock!"

Bahorel grinned and unzipped his coat completely to let the dog onto Grantaire’s bed. Grantaire laughed and cuddled the dog,

"Oh my god how did you get him in here?"

"Flirted. Of course."

Grantaire grinned,

"Oh man this cheered me up."

Bahorel took his coat off completely and looked around,

"You're popular."

Grantaire kissed the dog’s head and stroked him again,

"The flowers? Mostly Enjolras' doing."

"How's he doing?"

"He hasn't left the hospital. Not for weeks now. Well except to run out and grab stuff for me. I don't understand how he's doing it."

"I believe Combeferre is bringing him clothing."

"Figured that much."

"How are you?"

"Getting there."

He pointed at his nose,

"Still got the tubes for a bit though."

"Won't be forever."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow,

"You have been talking to my other half?"

Bahorel smirked,

"Guilty. He's damn proud of you."

"He's the only one."

"Not true."

"I have to be turned you know?"

"Excuse me?"

"I can't roll over. Someone comes in and turns me. And they move my stump. I have to move my other leg though- so unfair. And they help me sit up. And lay down."

"That.....sounds amazing actually. Do you get washed?"

"No they uh....they put a chair in the shower."

"Oh...hey can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still have a knee?"

Grantaire looked at him for a moment then burst out laughing,

"What the hell?"

Bahorel shrugged and scratched Spock's ear,

"I don't know I was curious."

Grantaire laughed and rubbed his head,

"You wanna see it?"

Bahorel grinned,

"Totally. Is that gross?"

Grantaire shrugged and pulled the blanket away to reveal the remainder of his leg; cut just above where his knee was and wrapped in bandages.

"Jesus."

"Yeah....it's a bit....yeah."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. There's enough painkiller to take you down."

"Nice."

Grantaire looked at it for a moment then covered it again.

"I can feel it you know. Sometimes. I was talking to Enjolras the other day and I swear it itched. Like my foot itched. And I reached for it and...."

"I'm sorry Grantaire."

"You didn't plant that bomb."

"I know....but I'm still sorry."

Grantaire nodded and returned to stroking the dog now napping against him.

"I don't regret it."

Bahorel looked at him,

"Regret?"

"Covering him. I don't regret it. It was either Enjolras or me. I made the right choice."

Bahorel took his hand and squeezed it.

"You're amazing. You know that?"

Grantaire opened his mouth to reply and was cut off by the shocked gasp of the nurse,

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DOING IN HERE?"

 

Enjolras walked in with the bag in his hands and smiled at Grantaire. He'd been moved from the bed and was sitting in a wheel chair by the window.

"Hey you."

Grantaire didn't even look up and Enjolras felt his heart sink. He was in a mood again.

"I got you some more stuff. Pyjamas. Books.....few DVDs. You okay?"

Grantaire simply stared out of the window and ignored him. Enjolras ran a hand through his hair and walked over to him. He put the bag on the bed and knelt down in front of Grantaire.

"You ignoring me again today?"

Silence.

"Okay. Guess I'll do the talking then. Have the nurses been in yet? Stupid question you're in the chair so they must've."

Grantaire clenched his jaw,

"You're gonna have to stop ignoring me sooner or later I'm not leaving."

He studied Grantaire’s face for a moment before reaching out and taking his hands.

"Hey. Come on. Talk to me. Just one word. Or two. They can be fuck and off if you want."

Grantaire tore his eyes from the window and looked at Enjolras. He sighed heavily and dropped his gaze to his hands.

"Grantaire...."

Enjolras watched him for a moment then leant in and kissed his forehead,

"I'll unpack the stuff okay?"

Grantaire returned to watching the window. Enjolras unpacked everything before returning to kneel in front of Grantaire,

"So I thought maybe tomorrow we could go for a walk. If it’s dry out. And you're up to it."

Grantaire scoffed,

"Walk?"

Enjolras cleared his throat,

"Well...."

"I'm not walking anywhere."

"Grantaire."

Grantaire turned his head again,

"I'll never get out of this stupid thing."

Enjolras grabbed his hands,

"Hey. HEY. Look at me."

Grantaire looked at him and blinked; sending a tear down his cheek.

"You are not gonna be stuck in this thing. You're not. Hell they're sizing you up for prosthetics soon and then-"

He put a hand on Grantaire’s face,

"And then you will get out of here. Living a normal life."

"I’m a monster."

"You...are...not...a monster. Grantaire you're a hero. You're my hero. And every mark-"

He stroked his cheek gently,

"Every scratch."

He moved his hand and rested it gently on the end of Grantaire’s leg,

"Everything. Reminds me that you are the greatest thing to ever walk the earth. You saved my life. You are beautiful. And strong. And wonderful. And I love you more every single day."

Grantaire squeezed his hand.

"You have quite a way with words."

"It's all true. I wouldn't be here were it not for you."

Grantaire smiled sadly,

"Doesn't change the fact that I feel like shit."

"I don't blame you. But you're not stuck here. You're not."

Grantaire nodded and wiped his cheeks.

"I feel so lost."

"Oh sweetheart."

He pulled Grantaire into a hug,

"You're not lost. You're not. I'm not gonna let you be."

Grantaire gripped his shirt and broke down into sobs.

 

"Did you wanna watch another movie?"

Grantaire yawned;

"Not really."

"Wanna read something?"

Grantaire shook his head,

"Nah."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Grantaire shook his head,

"Want me to shut up?"

Grantaire laughed,

"No you're fine."

Enjolras smiled and stroked his hand,

"So what do you wanna do?"

Grantaire shrugged then looked at Enjolras,

"Anything?"

"Keeping it clean yes."

"I could do with a cuddle."

"A cuddle?"

Grantaire blushed and Enjolras grinned,

"A cuddle it is. How?"

Grantaire looked over at the bed,

"Maybe...you lie down first and I lie in front of you?"

Enjolras nodded,

"Okay. Let’s do it."

He pushed Grantaire over to the bed and helped him out of the chair. He then climbed on the bed and spread his legs so Grantaire could sit between them. Carefully they lay back; suddenly thankful that Grantaire was no longer on oxygen. Grantaire rested against his chest and held Enjolras' arms as they snaked around him.

"Like this?"

"Mmhmm."

Enjolras smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek,

"I'm not pushing on your leg am I?"

"No. No you're fine. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

They lay in silence for a few moments before Grantaire turned his head to look up at him,

"I love you."

Enjolras smiled and kissed him,

"I love you too."

Grantaire turned his head again and rested against Enjolras' chest.

"I'm sorry I've been such a dick. I don't mean it."

"It's forgiven. All forgiven."

Enjolras wrapped his arms around him tighter and pressed another kiss to his temple,

"You really are amazing you know that?"

Grantaire smiled,

"I know."

Enjolras laughed and looked up at the TV,

"Shall I change the channel?"

"I don't mind. I'm quite tired."

"Wanna have a nap?"

"Mmm."

"Are you already falling asleep?"

"You're very comfy."

Enjolras smiled and kissed his head again. Grantaire’s grip on his arms became looser as he fell asleep. Enjolras pushed his face into Grantaire’s hair and closed his own eyes as well.

 

"How does that feel?"

Grantaire nodded,

"Feels okay."

"Any pain?"

"No. Not really."

"Not really or no?"

"No. There's no pain."

The doctor nodded and wrote something on the chart before lifting Grantaire’s leg again;

"Well..."

He put it back down.

"It's healed well. You were lucky."

"Lucky?"

"In a manner. The wound was clean. You haven't lost your entire leg."

Grantaire looked down at himself and reached out to rub the end of his leg,

"So can I get a cool robot leg doc?"

The doctor chuckled,

"I can't guarantee that. What we will do is fit you with a leg that has a knee joint as well. You'll have a full foot too. So you can keep buying shoes. Here I have some information."

He passed him some papers and Grantaire took a breath before looking down at them,

"I'll be able to walk? Properly?"

"Walk. Run. Dance. All of it. It'll take work. Lots of physio. But you can do it. And I know you have a lot of support. I've met your partner."

Grantaire nodded,

"Yeah. Yeah he won't let me give up."

He sighed,

"What about....other things?"

"Other...?"

"Sex. Mostly."

The doctor looked at him for a moment,

"Yeah that should be fine. I wouldn't do anything overly ambitious for a while but...."

Grantaire laughed then pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Sorry. Bad humour."

"That's fine. I get that question a lot. Although mostly from people who lose their arms."

Grantaire looked at him for a moment then laughed.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

The doctor wrote another note then put his pen in his pocket,

"Okay well we will get you into physio in the next couple days. During which time you will be fitted with your new limb. That sound good?"

Grantaire shrugged,

"Yes? Yes."

"Good man. I'll leave you alone now. Read that info and I'll be round again later okay?"

"Yes doc."

The doctor walked out of the room and Grantaire pushed the chair to the window. Enjolras came in a few minutes later carrying coffee,

"Hey. Got you a drink."

Grantaire looked up at him,

"Thanks. Want some light reading about bionic knee joints?"

"Always."

Grantaire smirked and handed him the papers. Enjolras gave him a coffee and dropped onto a chair to read them,

"This all seems straightforward. You excited?"

"To become Robocop?"

Enjolras laughed,

"If that's what you wanna be called sure."

Grantaire fiddled with the lid of his coffee,

"You think I can really do this?"

Enjolras walked over to him and knelt down. He put a hand on each of Grantaire’s thighs,

"I think you can do anything."

"Still think I'm cute?"

Enjolras took the cup from Grantaire and put it on the floor.

"Enjolras I can't reach that."

Enjolras put his hands back on Grantaire’s thighs and leant in close,

"I know."

"Oh.....ooohhh."

Enjolras nodded and kissed him,

"My therapist is coming."

"Hopefully she's not the only one."

Grantaire gasped and smacked his arm,

"Enjolras!"

Enjolras started laughing and kissed him again before kneeling back. His hand trailed over Grantaire’s leg. He touched the end of it and looked up at Grantaire’s face,

"Does it feel weird?"

"Sometimes. I mean...it tingles I guess."

Enjolras stroked the skin with his thumb,

"You're still the same person. You know that right?"

Grantaire looked down at Enjolras' hands and swallowed,

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know you. Because I know that you're worried I'll see you in another light. Because.....because if it was me I would be worrying about the same thing."

Grantaire took a breath,

"So you still want me then?"

Enjolras put a finger under Grantaire’s chin and lifted his head,

"I want you with the same love, the same intensity....that I always have."

Grantaire smiled broadly,

"Guess I can do anything then."

Enjolras leant in and kissed him,

"Mmm almost anything."

"Think I can sneak in later and give you a personal session?"

Grantaire felt his face flush and his hands reached for Enjolras; he pulled him in and kissed him desperately. Fingers tangled in hair as they clung to one another. They broke apart; breathing heavily and on the verge of laughter.

"Not here. Not right now. Too many people."

Enjolras nodded again and pressed their foreheads together,

"Sorry. Sorry."

Grantaire breathed out a laugh,

"Don't be....soon...okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

Grantaire kissed him again and Enjolras stood up and picked the coffee from the floor. He handed it to Grantaire and grinned,

"You're still a nightmare."

Grantaire grinned,

"A nightmare on wheels now."

"God help us all."

Grantaire laughed and took a drink. He was grateful for the distraction of having Bahorel burst into the room, he had a box under one arm and the biggest grin on his face. “Stole you an Xbox!” Grantaire smiled and turned his chair to face him better. Enjolras grabbed his own coffee and leant down to kiss Grantaire  before slipping from the room quietly.

“So how goes it?”

 Grantaire shrugged and looked down at the space where his leg should’ve been and grinned,  

“Hey Bahorel. I’m all right.”

 Bahorel looked from his face to his legs and burst out laughing.

"Dude. Come on."

Grantaire laughed and pushed his chair back to roll over to the bed,

"Gimme a hand?"

"Am I boring you already?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Grantaire put the brake on and grinned,

"My physio is coming. She'll need me on the bed."

"She hot?"

"She's married."

"Wasn’t the question but okay."

Grantaire laughed again and held out a hand; Bahorel smacked it out the way and scooped him from the chair to lay him on the bed,

"Oh Christ. Okay. Awesome."

"What? Blondie doesn't do that?"

"Uh no....no he doesn't."

Bahorel grinned,

"Damn right."

Grantaire shook his head and moved over the bed before pulling his leg to his chest and moving his foot in circles,

"What are you doing?"

"Stretching. This fucker has to hold me up."

He pulled a face,

"They're bringing out the crutches today."

Bahorel sat on the bed,

"That's...I thought you were getting a leg?"

"I am. But I gotta strengthen the other one first."

"Ah. Shame you didn't lose your arm. All those years listing after Enjolras you have the strongest wrists I know."

Grantaire stuck his finger up and Bahorel roared with laughter. The knock on the door interrupted them. A nurse entered and smiled,

"You sound happy."

Grantaire smiled,

"Hello Jan."

The nurse looked Bahorel up and down,

"Either Enjolras has had a makeover or..."

Bahorel jumped up and stuck his hand out,

"Bahorel. Grantaire’s best friend in the whole entire world. You are beautiful by the way."

The nurse raised an eyebrow,

"Hmm my husband thinks so too."

Bahorel grinned,

"Don't worry. I'm sure my husband won't mind."

The nurse stopped and shrugged,

"Shall we begin?"

 Grantaire sat up more,

"Can you get Enjolras?"

Bahorel saluted them,

"I'll see you later. Jan...It’s been a pleasure."

He left the room and Jan smiled,

"Your friend is nice."

"Yeah he thinks so."

They waited a moment until Enjolras walked in. He gave Jan a kiss on the cheek and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Right Grantaire. Let’s get you standing."

 

"That's it. You're doing brilliantly. Few more steps. That's it."

Grantaire puffed out a breath and took another step. He groaned loudly and moved his hands along the bars.

"You're doing great. Couple more now. That's it."

He looked up at the nurse then moved his eyes to Enjolras. The man grinned at him and held his hands out. Grantaire looked at the ground and took another step. His leg shook and he began to fall. The physiotherapist grabbed him and steadied him,

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Wanna stop?"

"Can't."

He nodded toward Enjolras,

"Boyfriends waiting."

The man smiled and stepped back slowly. Grantaire took a few deep breaths before taking another step forward. Enjolras grinned widely and grabbed his arms as he reached the end of the walk.

"You did it. You did it."

Grantaire smiled and gripped Enjolras tightly,

"I'm fucking knackered."

Enjolras laughed and kissed him,

"You’re amazing. You're so amazing"

The nurse came over and clapped Grantaire’s shoulder,

"That was fantastic. Good job. How do you feel?"

"Tired."

The nurse smiled and stepped aside for the for therapist to put the chair next to Grantaire.

"Okay...down carefully."

Grantaire sat down carefully and sighed,

"Oh my god."

He pulled the leg up onto rest and ran his hands through his hair,

"I need a shower. I'm sweating like crazy."

He looked up at Enjolras and couldn't help but smile at him.

"You're so wonderful."

"Easy there. I took five steps."

"Uh seven actually, and a half. You're amazing."

"You keep saying that."

"It keeps being true."

Grantaire smiled and looked at the doctor,

"I did well?"

She gripped his shoulder,

"Very good. Shall we get you back to your room?"

Grantaire looked at Enjolras,

"I.....I wanna use the crutches. I wanna walk."

The doctor frowned,

"I don't know. It's a push."

"Please? Just...I'll lean on them and take the chair and.....I'll lean on Enjolras. Please? I just wanna....please?"

The doctor looked at Enjolras and sighed,

"We go slowly and-"

She held a finger up,

"And we are wheeling you to the hall before your room okay?"

Grantaire nodded,

"Okay. Yeah okay."

"Come on then champ."

 

"Shall I tell you a story?"

"I'm not a kid."

"You had chicken nuggets for dinner."

"I.....was hungry."

Enjolras chuckled and ran his fingers through Grantaire’s hair.

"This place has become home. In a weird way."

"It has been five months."

"Five long long months."

"And I go home in three days."

"We go home."

Grantaire was silent for a moment; he put his arm over Enjolras' stomach and listened to his heartbeat for a minute.

"You okay?"

"Where am I gonna go?"

"Well you're gonna spend the first night at mine because it’s closer and then we move you back to yours."

Grantaire stiffened in his arms,

"Alone?"

"No....not alone. But don't worry some changes have been made to make it easier for you."

"Changes?"

"Yeah. Bed got lowered. New shower- and bath tub. Better sofa. Small things that should help you."

"You did that?"

"Oh if only I could take the credit. But no. Combeferre took the lead. Bahorel did the heavy lifting. Feuilly helped design it. Even Pontmercy chipped in. Albeit briefly."

Grantaire smirked,

"And you'll stay with me?"

"Damn right. You're not getting rid of me now."

Grantaire rested his chin on Enjolras' chest,

"I'm going to ask you something when I move home."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Big question."

"And what might that be?"

Grantaire smiled and pulled himself up. He straddled Enjolras' waist carefully and held himself up.

"You alright there?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Grantaire.....this question....it's not...."

Grantaire’s eyes went wide,

"No. No no no. Why? Do you wanna?"

"I....I mean one day....I....fuck."

Grantaire smiled,

"I assure you it's not...that question. But it's still a big question."

"I look forward to answering it."

Grantaire smiled again and leant down to kiss him.

"Ahem."

They turned to see a nurse standing in the doorway.

"Hi....."

"Boys we've talked about this."

Grantaire turned red and pushed his face into Enjolras' neck.

"Sorry nurse. I'll put him to bed now."

The nurse smiled and turned around,

"I expect to see you skulk off to the canteen in ten minutes Mr Enjolras."

"Yes ma'am."

The nurse left them alone and Grantaire lifted his head,

"Ugh......I can't wait to get home."

Enjolras smiled and helped him to get on his back again,

"Alright stud. I gotta go."

"I’ll see you in a bit?"

"I'll sneak back in by 2."

"It's so lame that you know the shift change times."

"You love it."

"Love you."

Enjolras climbed from the bed and pulled his shoes on.

"I love you too. Sleep well."

"Yes sir."

Enjolras leaned over and kissed him,

"I'll see you in a few hours."

"Goodnight."

Enjolras kissed him again,

"Goodnight."

He stood straight and headed to the door,

"Hey Enjolras?"

He turned and looked at him,

"Yeah?"

"I did good didn't I?"

Enjolras grinned,

"You were the best."

Grantaire smiled broadly and nodded. Enjolras blew him a kiss and headed down the hallway; winking at the nurse as he went.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send prompts or just chat at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com


End file.
